Sins From The Past
by princessg
Summary: A CPS agent gets mixed up in a case that will change her life forever. First FF, please review and if the story is liked I will write more.slight FM, dannyOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok. I do not own CSI:NY, big surprise. I will however claim Jessica and Jordan..for now.**

Chapter 1

It was eight thirty on the night of her 25th birthday; Jessica was starting to feel sorry for herself. She had moved to New York just over a year ago to escape her family. They weren't really bad, but her father worked in the movie industry and was very well known. It didn't help that she had two sisters and seven brothers. She needed to get away from the spot light that seemed to follow her family. She was the only child who decided to not pursue a career in movies or music. Jessica went off to Baylor University to get her degree in psychology and social work. She graduated with a double major and honors. She had always dreamed of moving to New York and becoming a social worker.

Jessica missed her family most on her birthday. It was the one day of the year that was all about her. Being in the middle of ten kids, she seemed to get lost in the crowd sometime, but not on her birthday. She had just hung up with her mom when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and looked through the peep hole. She grinned as she opened the door.

"Ya ready ta go yet?" Katie asked.

Jessica had met Katie the first day she was in the city. Katie lived across the hall. By the look of the two women no one would have taken them for friends, but they hit it off immediately.

(Flashback)

"What the hell ya thinking" a thick New York accent yelled at the man carrying the box, "Don't ya know there are other people in the building. Think ya outa watch were you are going?"

"Hey watch it with my stuff," Jessica yelled at the man standing in front of her, "You already shattered a box of my dishes."

The tall brunette stood five eleven or so. Her hair was tied neatly on the top of her head. Even though anyone could see she was dressed casual she still had an air about her. She was very well poised and wore a pair of jeans and a modest shirt. Even under the modest outfit it could be seen that she was very much in shape. She just stood behind the over sized man and watched as he walked into the apartment. She glanced up when she noticed the other woman standing in the hall. She had flaming bright red hair pulled up in several different braids and twist. She was quite a bit shorter than Jessica. She wore a black mini dress with bright red fish nets that matched her hair, and combat boots. Even though she was little she was not short on temper or voice.

"Hey, ya the one movin' in here?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm Jessica," Jessica replied a little shyly at first then proceeded with, "but I'll answer to Jess, Jessie, hey you…"

Katie grinned at that, "Well I'm Katie. Nice ta meet ya. See ya around."

(Jessica's birthday)

"So we goin or what," Katie grinned, "Ya ain't gettin any younger."

Jessica managed a grin as she walked to the kitchen to pick up her purse and sweater. She felt a little unsure of herself, "You think I look ok?"

"You're hot. If I were gay I'd ask ya out." Katie said.

Jessica was wearing a short black mini skirt with a red halter top. Katie had convinced her to wear her hair down. It went half way down her back.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this, I feel naked," Jessica blushed.

"Well if it's any consolation every guy in the bar will be imagining you naked," Katie grinned and grabbed Jessica's arm, "Let's go before ya change your mind."

Katie whistled and yelled at a cab. The girls got in and Katie told the driver where to go.

"So where are you taking me tonight," Jessica asked with an air of concern, considering her friend's taste in clubs.

"I promise this will be more you than Lava was," Katie grinned.

Lava had proven to be a mistake on Katie's part. She thought Jessica could handle the punk bar, sadly realized as Jessica maced the guy with the blue Mohawk just for asking her to dance. They left shortly after that.

As the cab pulled up to the bar, Jessica started to relax. It was a little hole in the wall. It had a small dance floor, with Karaoke and a live band. It wasn't too loud and the classic rock was proving to be quite nice. Katie walked to the bar and ordered two Jose's naked and two beers. "Here's ta 25 years" she shouted.

Both women took the shots and went to find a table. Trying to find one where they could check out the landscaping; a table by the dance floor in the back caught their eyes. They headed over before someone else grabbed it.

Katie got a smirk across her face, "I think I see the first man to start undressing you with his eyes."

Jessica shifted slightly in her chair, half because she was nervous and the other half because she wanted to see what he looked like. She saw a cute sandy blonde guy sitting at a table across the dance floor with another guy. He was wearing glasses, but she couldn't help noticing his blue eyes. He had a grin on his face and with the slight amount of facial hair, she couldn't help but smile. Katie noticed.

"Go talk to him," she urged.

"No way in hell. Where I come from the guy always makes the first move." Jessica stated firmly as she ordered two more shots.

The waitress came back a few minutes later with the shots, "No charge. The two guys over there paid for them." She pointed to the guy Jessica had recently been looking at.

"Tell them thanks and they can come introduce themselves if they want," Katie replied before Jessica could protest. The waitress walked away grinning.

(Few minutes earlier)

"Don, check it out." Danny said as he pointed at the two women about to sit down. "She's hot."

"Yeah, she's alright, but I have a girlfriend remember." Don answered.

"That don't mean you can't look," Danny grabbed his beer, "Besides Montana knows were here and knows your goin home to her."

Danny grabbed the waitress, "That girl over there order a drink?" he pointed to the woman in the red halter top.

"Yeah?" she answered as if to ask why he wanted to know. She knew the two detectives pretty well since they came in a lot after work.

"I'll pay" he just grinned at Don.

He watched as the waitress delivered the drinks and walked toward him.

"Girl with the red hair said to come introduce yourself" the waitress said as she walked by.

Danny looked a little shocked. He meant for the message to be given to the other girl. _Oh well guess I have to fix this one on my own. _He got up and pulled on Don's arm.

"Don't look now, but he's makin a move," Katie elbowed Jessica.

A look of fear ran across Jessica's face. She wasn't very good at this meeting guys thing. Her friends and brothers had always set her up before. She had never met someone in a bar. After a very long lecture from Katie after they left Lava, Jessica knew she would have to remain calm.

"Hi, I'm Danny and this is Don," Danny greeted the women.

"Hi, I'm Katie," she shot a grin at Jessica, "and her name is Jessica. She is the one you want to talk to. I have a boyfriend."

Jessica just glared at Katie before saying hi.

"Wanna dance?" Danny grabbed her hand before she could answer, and took her to the dance floor.

Don sat down beside Katie, "Ok not to be rude, but you two do not look like you should be hanging out."

"Yeah, were pretty different, but we just hit it off. So you a cop?" Katie asked.

Don looked a little puzzled at the question, "How'd ya know that?"

"I knew that a lot of cops hung out here, just a guess. So is he a cop too?" she grinned knowing she was right.

"Nah. He is a forensic scientist."

"Cool. A geek that's hot. Kinda like Jess."

Don just laughed at her words. He looked up and spotted Lindsay coming in the bar. He excused himself and walked over to her. Katie watched as he kissed her hello and they walked back over towards her.

"Katie? This is Lindsay my girlfriend and Danny's partner"

"Wow. When did the science geeks get so hot? They didn't look like that when I was in school."

Lindsay laughed. "You have no idea how many people are surprised when I tell them what I do."

The conversation went on for a while. Jessica and Danny joined them. After everyone found out it was Jessica's birthday the party really started. Several hours later, Danny invited Jessica for a night cap at his place. Being that Jessica was drunk and had none of her usual inhibitions she said yes. Danny promised Katie he would get her home safely. Everyone left the bar around two and headed in their different directions.

By the time they reached Danny's apartment the cab driver had a pretty interesting show. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and moments later she was pinned to the back of the door as he shut and locked it. Jessica wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom and fell on the bed.

(Next morning)

Jessica woke up a little confused by her surroundings. She heard the shower running so she took a moment to remember the night before. _Oh shit. I just had a one night stand. I've never done that before in my life... wow that was amazing. _About that time she heard the shower shut off. She quickly got dressed and was putting her shoes on when Danny walked in the room, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Mornin, hope I didn't wake you."

Jessica just shock her head no. Danny walked over and kissed her. She definitely remembered that kiss.

"I really should be getting home. I have to go to work in a couple of hours. And I really need a shower." Jessica said quietly.

"Just give me a second to get dressed and I will walk you out, but you have to give me your number."

Jessica just nodded and walked to the living room. It was what she had expected for a bachelor pad. However it was a little cleaner than she might have thought. Danny came out wearing a pair of black pants and a dark sweater. He grabbed his cell phone and looked at Jessica, willing her to tell him her number. She complied and then he grabbed her hand and walked out the door. Jessica had to admit this one night stand was turning out a little different than she had expected. She was even getting butterflies in her stomach thinking about it. Danny yelled for a cab. Kissed Jessica and paid the driver to get her home. "I'll call ya later. K." Jessica just grinned and said ok.

She hadn't stopped grinning when she reached her front door. And as soon as her key hit the lock the door behind her opened.

"Where the hell ya been?" Katie said as Jessica turned around, "Oh, so how was he?"

Jessica just blushed and started to walk into her apartment. "Oh no, your not getting away that easily." Katie chased after her. Jessica was saved by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello" Jessica's grin quickly left her face. "I'll be right there. Don't let anyone speak to the child till I arrive." She hung up and gave Katie a look of we will talk later and ran to the bathroom. Katie nodded and left the room, shutting the front door behind her. Twenty minutes later Jessica was in a cab. She was wearing a black pin stripe pants suit and her hair was tied up in a neat bun on top of her head. She was wearing glasses and Katie always said she looked like a mean teacher when she dressed like that.

The cab stopped in front of the hospital and Jessica quickly paid the cab driver. She walked into the front of the hospital.

"I'm Jessica Johnston from CPS" she showed her badge as she spoke to the woman at the front desk "I am here about a child who was recently brought in by the name of …" she checked her note pad. "Jordan Nicols"

The lady quickly looked at the computer and then pointed Jessica to the elevators "Room 706"

Jessica headed up to the room. As she reached the door a police officer stopped her, "No one is allowed in the room ma'am."

"I am" she flashed her badge and walked right past the officer who followed quickly behind stuttering something about stopping.

"Hey Jordan," she whispered. Jordan just stared blankly at her. "My name is Jessica. Nice to meet you. Are you from New York?"

The small ten year old girl just nodded her head. "Well, I am from Texas. I am still trying to get use to the idea of it not being in the nineties in September." Jessica continued to try and get the girl to speak to her through small talk. "Jordan will you excuse me for a moment. I need to go talk to the doctor and see if you can go with me to get ice cream." The little girl smiled slightly and nodded ok.

The officer had left the room earlier and posted himself outside of the door again. When Jessica walked out she saw a familiar man yelling at the officer.

"What do you mean a woman went in there? You were told no one was to go in that room. The little girl has not been processed yet. That women could be messing with our evidence" Don was yelling at the officer. He did not even recognize Jessica when she walked up.

"Excuse me"

Don glanced at the woman "Can I help you?"

"My name is Jessica Johnston with CPS." Jessica stated trying to see if the man recognized her. "I was told to be present when the child was processed. She will be taken into my custody as soon as you are finished with her."

"Well," Don thought for a moment, "The CSI team will be here in a moment."

He stared at her for a moment, then figured she was someone else and went back to the officer. Jessica went back into the room with Jordan.

"Hey, I'm back" Jordan grinned. She already liked Jessica, but most kids did. "I have some good and bad news. Good news first though…You get to come with me in a little while and we will go get some ice cream." The young girl smiled again. "Now the bad part… a doctor is going to come in and take a look at you. Make sure you are ok. First they will take some pictures of your scratches, then they will clean under your nails and than they are going to look at your hinny. They want to make sure no one hurt you." Jordan started to whimper and grabbed Jessica's hand as the door opened.

Lindsay walked into the room. She looked at the woman standing by the bed. She thought she looked familiar but could not place her.

"I'm Lindsay Monroe" she looked at the terror on the little girl's face. "Jordan, I just want to catch the bad guys and I think you can help me. I want to take a few pictures first ok."

Jordan looked up at Jessica. Jessica smiled and nodded so Lindsay proceeded. After she was done, Lindsay walked out of the room. "Mrs. Johnston is taking the girl into custody. She gave me her card and cell number. Said we could contact her with any questions or concerns with the child."

(In the room)

"Jordan I have some clothes here for you to put on." Jessica handed them to Jordan "I'll step out so you can have your privacy"

As Jessica walked out of the room her phone rang "Hello." The answer from the other end sound like it was in stereo, "Jessica?" Jessica turned around to see Danny standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We all know it, but I will say it anyway, I do not own CSI:NY, sad as it is. I guess I will still claim Jessica and Jordan**

**A/N: Please review. My poor little muse is getting her feelings hurt. She is going to go on strike soon. I have to convince her to write a sequal when this story is over.**

Chapter 2

Jessica looked a lot different than she had the night before, even the way she carried herself was different. She seemed very confidant and secure in who she was.

"Danny?" Jessica asked "What are you doing here?"

"Working on a crime scene. Me and Lindsay are here to process a little girl. Why are you here?"

"I work with CPS. I am the agent assigned to Jordan"

"Oh so you're the one causing all the fuss up here."

"I guess so, but someone needs to take care of the child. I have her in mind"

Danny got a little offended by the remark. "We care about the child and what happened to her. We want to catch the person who did this. Do you even know what you are dealing with here?"

"Young girl found in a cage forced to watch as her parents were tortured and murdered. Was probably raped by the person you are looking for. Hasn't said a word to anyone in the past six hours while waiting to go God knows where. Terrified out of her little mind. Yeah I know what is going on here." Jessica stated as she walked back into the room to check on Jordan.

"Danny, you know her?" Don asked

"Yeah so do you. Met her last night."

"I knew she look familiar."

"Yeah well she has one hell of an attitude today."

"I just got off the phone with the station; apparently she is the best child psychologist in New York City. She has helped solve a dozen cases where the child was a witness. She was able to get all of them to talk to her."

"Well, she's different than I left her this morning"

"This morning huh….share"

Jessica stepped into the room as Jordan opened the restroom door. She quickly grabbed her hand. Jessica signed all the papers and led the small girl out to her car. They stopped as promised for ice cream on the way to the office. Jessica explained that they had to go see her boss so that Jordan could stay with her for a while. Jordan never said a word, but just nodded.

"Karen, I need to get the paperwork on Jordan Nichols please?" Jessica asked the lady at the desk.

"Aaron is finishing them up right now. He is supposed to be signing them. If you want to, go in."

"Hey Jordan can you stay here and keep an eye on Mrs. Karen she does tricks if you watch real close." Jessica winked at the girl and walked into the office.

"Hey Aaron, got my papers yet?" she said as she shut the door.

"Jess, I'm signing as fast as my hand will allow. How is the girl?"

"A lot of trauma still isn't talking."

"Well we all know you're the best woman for the job." Aaron grinned as he handed her the paperwork allowing her to house the child for the time being.

Jessica walked out and saw Jordan keeping a watchful eye on Karen, and could help but laugh. Jordan jumped up and grabbed Jessica's hand.

"You ready? We are going to go to my house and watch a movie. How would you like to stay with me a while?" Jessica hoped the girl would be ok with that. Jordan thought for a moment then squeezed Jessica's hand letting her know it would be alright.

When they got back to Jessica's apartment, Jordan was introduced to Katie who almost immediately made her giggle. The three of them went into the apartment together. Jessica sent Jordan to pick out a movie while her and Katie went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

"Is it bad?" Katie knew Jessica couldn't give her any details so she took her nod.

"You aren't going to believe who was at the hospital."

"Ok…who?"

"All three of the people we met last night." Jessica blushed a little thinking back on it.

"So the hot one you spent the night with was there. I bet sparks flew."

"Yeah he insulted me. Acted like I had no right to be with the child. Oh he made me so mad."

Jordan walked in at that, and handed Jessica "Little Mermaid". They all found seats in the living room and before Ariel could finish singing _Part of that World_ Jordan was asleep. Jessica moved her to the spare room to sleep. Katie and Jessica spend several hours talking about the day and the night before. Katie left around ten and Jessica got ready to go to sleep. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she heard screaming.

Jessica ran as quickly as possible to the other room. Jordan was having a nightmare. Jessica whispered to the sleeping child "Your ok Jordan. I am right here. We are going to leave this bad place and go some where nice. Lets go to the ocean. The waves crashing on the shore…" Jordan slowly calmed down and started breathing slower. Jessica knew it was going to be a long night, and decided to camp out on the floor.

She awoke to a couple of cold fingers on her shoulder. She looked up and grinned at Jordan. "What you want for breakfast?" Hoping the child would answer. She just shrugged her shoulders. Jessica heard a knock on the door and told Jordan to go get a shower. Jordan nodded and went to the bathroom. When Jessica looked out the peep hole no one was there. She opened the door to see if she could see anyone. Only she found an envelope.

She picked it up and opened it. She gasped. She ran into the house and called the number on the card Lindsay had given her. Lindsay answered. "Yeah, this is Jessica Johnston. I have Jordan Nichol in my custody and I just received a threatening letter out side my door." She waited as Lindsay asked for her address.

About 20 minutes later Jessica was cooking breakfast for Jordan when she heard the buzzer go off. "Yes?"

"This is Detectives Flack, Monroe and Messer" she heard a man say.

"Come on up" Jessica buzzed them in. She told Jordan to go sit in the kitchen and eat breakfast while she talked to the police. When she answered the door Lindsay finally realized who she was.

"Here is the envelope and yes I did touch it."

Lindsay and Danny took the stuff out of the envelope and found a letter reading. _I know who you are and I know where you live. I will get the kid no matter what. And she will watch you die before I kill her. _There were pictures of every where Jessica and Jordan had been the day before. Even pictures of Katie over at the house.

"Ok. We are going to need the two of you to come with us down to the station." Don said. "We need to make sure you are both safe."

"Let me get a bag for both of us." Jessica went into the rooms and packed a couple of bags with clothes and toys. She went into the kitchen and told Jordan that they were going to go to the lab and see science experiments. Jordan grinned at the idea. She grabbed Jessica's hand and walked out the door. Jessica stopped by Katie's apartment. Jessica filled her in on the events and told her to be extra careful. The women hugged and Jessica headed towards the elevator.

(At the lab)

Jessica was quickly introduced to Mac and Stella. Mac was very understanding of the position she was in. He told Lindsay to take Jordan down to the lab and let her take finger prints off a glass that he had just finished with. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. Jordan looked at Jessica who gave her the ok.

"We are going to need to have you and Jordan under protective custody. We will put you up in a hotel." Mac stated firmly leaving no room for argument. "My team will take shift and stay in an adjoining room. You will do what you do and we will stay out of your way."

Jessica could only nod. She had a feeling that arguing would get her no where. Stella took her down to the lab where Jordan was working. Jordan ran up and gave Jessica a hug. "You ready to go on our next adventure. We get to stay in a hotel. It even has a heated indoor pool." Jordan just nodded.

Stella took the two down a back elevator to a parking garage. Danny had pulled the SUV up to the elevators. They got into the car and left the garage. Danny took the long way to the hotel making sure no one was following them. Mac had set up for them to take a back entrance that was saved for famous people so no one would know they were there. Once in the suite Jordan started jumping on the bed. Jessica looked at her and then joined in. Jordan was giggling when Danny walked in.

"Jessica can I speak to you for a minute?" he asked and stepped out of the room.

Jessica told Jordan to go watch TV and walked out of the room. She walked into the living room and Danny had set on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Look I wanted to apologize for yesterday at the hospital." He motioned for her to sit on the couch. "Most of the people we deal with are just in the way. We…I do care about this kid. I can't even imagine what she is going through."

"It's ok. I know this job can be stressful and I tend to get a little territorial when it comes to these kids. They have enough problems with out the stuff that you all do. Most of them are frighten and just need a friend. I just become that for them."

"Your job must be hard."

"At the end of the day I know that the attachment I have with these kids, no mater how short it might be, is worth it and will change their lives. At least I hope"

"Well I have seen her with you and you are definitely making a difference."

"Thanks."

"Can I change the subject?." At Jessica's nod he continued. "I had a great time last night."

All most instantly Jessica's demeanor changed. She felt shy and insecure. Danny noticed the change.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed." He tried to tell her as she blushed.

"I just have never done anything like that before. I am not a very out going person and I am pretty self conscious."

"Well, you shouldn't be. You should be as confident as I have seen you today all the time."

"I wish it was that easy for me. Katie has been telling me that since I moved here." Jessica just grinned and walked over to Jordan when she saw her appear at the door.

"I'm right here. You ok?" Jessica asked the girl.

As usual the girl nodded then walked back into the other room. Jessica turned around to see Danny staring at her.

"What?" she blushed

"You're really pretty. And I want to ask you out."

Jessica grinned "Then maybe you should. But I at least get dinner before I go back to your apartment this time."

"I can do dinner if it means I get another night with you."

Jessica walked away grinning as Stella came back with pizza. Jessica got Jordan and went to eat. When they were done Jessica asked Jordan to draw her some pictures. First she drew a tree, then one of her house and then one of her family. Jessica told Jordan to draw whatever she wanted while Jessica took her other pictures in the other room. Jessica was staring at the picture and jotting notes in a spiral when Danny came up to her.

"Just wanted to say good night. Don is going to be here tonight and I will be back in the morning."

"Oh…ok goodnight." Jessica grinned.

Danny left and Don came in and turned on the baseball game. He waved at Jessica and she went back to writing in the spiral.

_Jordan is showing signs of Post Traumatic Stress. She still has not spoken to me or anyone else. The pictures she drew met most of my expectations. She is feeling very afraid and feels likes she is invisible or wants to be. She is showing that she still thinks her parents are here, even though she still knows they are not. She will not stay alone for long periods of time. She comes in to check and see if I am still here about every 20 minutes. I am sure there is something about that time frame, but I am still not sure. A clock could be set by her._

Jessica yawned and realized that she hadn't seen Jordan in a while. She found Jordan asleep in the bed. Jessica picked up the papers Jordan had been coloring and was shocked to see one of her parents dead and her standing there with a knife. Jessica went to make a quick note in her book before bed.

_Jordan drew a picture of her killing her parents. She feels responsible for their deaths. She feels like she killed them. We will deal with this in the morning._

Jessica told Don good night and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We all know it, but I will say it anyway, I do not own CSI:NY, sad as it is. I guess I will still claim Jessica and Jordan**

**A/N: Please review. My poor little muse is getting her feelings hurt. She is going to go on strike soon. I have to convince her to write a sequal when this story is over.**

Chapter 3

Jessica and Jordan had been locked up in the room for 24 hours. Jordan still had not said anything. Jessica had not seen much of Danny since he was working on the case. She spent most of the time between Hawkes and Stella. Both Jessica and Jordan were starting to go a little stir crazy.

"Stella, you think it would be alright for Jordan and I to go swimming?" Jessica begged almost like a small child.

"Jess, Mac would kill me if I let you leave this room." Stella grinned. Nevertheless, decided to call Mac. She talked him into it, promising to go with them to the pool.

(Pool)

Jordan was splashing around with Jessica when she screamed. "That's him!" She pointed at a man who was walking through the lobby. Stella quickly got them out of the pool and grabbed her piece. The man did not notice them. Stella hurried them out to the car. She called Mac who sent Flack with backup. By time they got to the hotel room, it had been trashed.

"He is going to hurt me isn't he?" Jordan cried.

"No honey, I am going to take care of you," Jessica hugged the girl.

By time they got back to the lab, the DNA from Jordan's rape kit had come back. It was a match to her father. In addition, the rape kit on Jordan's mother had also produced the same result. However, it did not match the man found at the scene dead.

"Ok. If the match is Jordan's father, then who was the man at the scene?" Danny asked as he and Lindsay were looking over the results.

"I might be able to help with that." Jessica replied.

"I think that Jordan's mom married after she was pregnant with Jordan. I have been looking through some interviews my employees have been doing with Jordan's grandparents. We have been trying to find a home for her when this is all over. Come to find out Laura, Jordan's mom, was pregnant when she met Jacob. They were married and he claimed the baby even though he wasn't the biological father. Apparently, Jordan's mom was in a really bad relationship and had run away. Lost contact with her whole family in order to get away from the other man. Jacob's parents were the only family Jordan had. They don't want her. They are over 70 and live in a retirement village outside of the city." Jessica realized she had just rambled for about five minutes.

"Wow, couldn't think to share earlier, "Danny scolded her.

"I just got this information this morning." Jessica snapped back then walked away angry.

Danny had a way of either making her boil or tremble and it took a matter of seconds for that to happen. Lindsay chased after Jessica.

"He doesn't mean anything by it."

"Well, he acts like I am withholding things that could hurt Jordan. I would never do that."

"He knows that. I think he really likes you. He seems different around you."

"I'm sure that has nothing to do with the one night stand."

"Believe me when I say this is different. He has had one-night stands and thinks nothing more of it. Never mentions it again. You, however, he can't quit taking about."

"So when did you sleep with him?"

Lindsay blushed. "About six months before Don and I started dating. I was lonely and he was there."

"Lindsay" she turned around to see Mac walking towards them.

"What have we got?" Mac asked in what seemed like a normal tone for him.

Lindsay fill Mac in on the DNA result as well as what Jessica had just told them. Mac told her "Check AFIS to see if the DNA matches anyone. In addition, we have some foreign prints from the hotel room. Check those against what you already have." Mac turned and looked at Jessica.

"How is Jordan?"

"Actually ok. She spoke to me today. The man she saw scared her enough that she spoke. Hopefully that will open a door for me."

Jessica saw Jordan sitting in the break room and excused herself. She walked in and set down on the couch next to Jordan.

"You ok?"

A very soft and quiet voice replied "Please don't let him hurt me"

"I won't, let's go get something to eat." At Jordan's nod, Jessica and her left the lab, with an escort of course, to get some dinner. While they were waiting on their burgers, Jessica tried her luck.

"Jordan do you remember what happened a couple of days ago?"

Jordan sat quietly thinking. She was quiet for so long that Jessica was starting to think she had pushed too fast.

"Kind of. Mom and Dad were watching a movie. I wasn't old enough to watch, so I was playing in my room." Jordan started slowly then the floodgate in her mind opened.

"I heard mom scream 'You don't belong here. How did you find us?' so I hid in my closet. She had always told me to hide and not try to be brave like in the movies and go check things out. I was only there for a minute when I heard mom crying 'no, leave her alone' the door to the closet opened and this man grabbed me. He took me into Mom and Dad's room. Daddy was tied to the bed. He couldn't see us. There was a black thing over his eyes. The man took and put me in Kittie's dog cage. I looked for Kittie but could not find her. I was very scared, but I tried not to cry. The man took the black thing off Daddy and made him look at Mom. He just kept screaming 'look at her' 'watch her' I closed my eyes. He hit the cage. I jumped and opened my eyes. 'You better watch little one, your next and you need to know what to do." Jessica was starting to worry that Jordan was going to remember too much to fast, but before she could stop her, she started shouting. "Stop it! Stop it! He was hurting my mom and I couldn't stop it. He took a knife and cut her clothes and then he undressed. He did things like in movies. I had snuck in the hall once and seen it on TV while mom and dad were watching it. I was screaming and Daddy was screaming. That is when the man hit daddy. Daddy looked like he was hurt. The man looked at him, then took the knife, and started cutting mom. MOMMY NO STOP IT"

Jordan started throwing up. The cop that had come with them ran over and picked the little girl up as she fainted. Jessica called Lindsay to tell her what Jordan had said while it was still fresh in her mind. She also wrote it down in her spiral. Jordan was out for several hours.

(In the Lab)

Jordan rubbed her eyes and looked over to the table sitting by the couch. She saw Jessica sitting there watching her, "Where is my hamburger?" Jessica could only grin at this. She had hoped that after reliving that experience that Jordan's mind would block it out. Jessica knew better than to push her again so quickly.

"I have it in the fridge. I'll get it and heat it up."

"Can we go home yet?" Jordan asked as if she had forgotten everything.

"Honey, we are going to go to a new hotel in a few minutes. Danny went to get things set up."

Jordan nodded and then ate her burger. As Jordan was taking the last bite, Danny walked in and asked if they were ready to go. Jessica nodded and Jordan yawned. So they walked out together. When they got to the hotel and were settled Jordan went to bed.

"Danny, I am having a really hard time with this case."

"Why? I have read your records I know you have dealt with this stuff before."

"She seems to be more attached to me than the others. They all had some form of other family, but this girl doesn't. It is like her mother had been hiding her from everyone."

Jessica set on the couch next to Danny and started watching TV. She didn't even realize she had leaned over and was almost asleep in his lap. Danny never moved, he just ran his finger through her hair until she was asleep. He didn't even bother to move her. He just adjusted so that he was behind her.

The next morning Jessica awoke not quite sure whose arm was around her waist. She realized quickly that it was Danny's and she snuggled closer to him. He awoke at this.

"Mornin."

"Good morning, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You are welcome to wake me up any morning" Danny grinned and set up. Jessica headed off to take a shower before Jordan woke up. When she got out of the bathroom, Jordan came running up to her. "Good morning," Jessica said to the girl as she hugged her.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"We get to go to the zoo today?" Jordan noticed the confused look on Jessica's face "He said we could go."

"Then I guess we are going to the zoo."

Jordan jumped excitedly around the room, before running to get dressed.

"The zoo?" Jessica asked.

"Mac said to take her. Said she needed a break. Don and Lindsay are going to join us."

"This is a really sad attempt at a date Danny."

"Hey it worked."

Jessica grinned and grabbed her purse and they walked out of the hotel room together. Jessica heard an elderly couple as they watched by "What a nice looking family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We all know it, but I will say it anyway, I do not own CSI:NY, sad as it is. I guess I will still claim Jessica and Jordan**

**A/N: Please review. My poor little muse is getting her feelings hurt. She is going to go on strike soon. I have to convince her to write a sequal when this story is over.**

Chapter 4

As Jessica, Danny and Jordan reached the lobby of the hotel, Don and Lindsay were standing there. Everyone climbed into the SUV. Lindsay asked Jordan what her favorite animal was. Jordan went on and on about horses, which just made Lindsay's day.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Lindsay asked Jordan.

"My mom takes me once a week. I have a horse."

"You do? Does your horse have a name?"

Jessica was paying close attention to the things that Jordan was saying. Maybe they could find out more about her mother.

"Yeah. Her name is Lily."

"Did you come up with that name? It is really pretty."

"No. Mom said the name was special. She named her when I was little. I've been riding since before I could walk. That is what mom says."

"We should go riding sometime. I would really like to meet Lily."

Jessica took her spiral out of her bag.

_Jordan is talking about her mother as if she was still alive. This worries me a little. She should have started realizing that her mom is dead... Maybe the breakthrough yesterday did more damage than help._

_I think the name Lily might lead to where her mom was from. I will call and research the area stables._

Danny watched as Jessica started jotting notes in her book, like she was afraid she would miss or forget something. _The way she wrinkles her nose when she is determined to get the facts straight is really cute. _He grinned in Jessica's direction.

"What?"

"Nothing, I …" Danny couldn't think of what to say. Jessica just shook her head and kept writing.

(The Zoo Parking Lot)

"We're here." Don looked into the back seat. "You guys sit here for a minute. I want to take a look around real quick."

Don got out of the car, followed quickly by Danny. Lindsay just turned to look at Jordan.

"He wants to feel like he is brave." Jessica couldn't help but laugh at the statement. She was quickly scolded by the eight year in the seat next to her.

"You shouldn't laugh. He is brave."

Jessica and Lindsay shared a glance. Lindsay was about to say something when Danny gave the all clear, and everyone pilled out of the car. Danny and Don stood in line to get tickets.

"This is the second time I have been to this zoo. Both times the department got me in here. I think I will enjoy this time more." Lindsay said as she thought back to her first case in New York. Before Jessica could ask about the first time, the guys were back with the tickets. Jordan grabbed Jessica's hand and then grabbed Danny's as they walk through the gates.

Everyone was having a great time. They had seen most of the zoo and were getting very tired. Danny decided it was time to stop and get food.

"Can we go see the monkey's again before we eat?" Jordan asked with big bright eyes. Danny couldn't say no. As they were walking to the outdoor cage Jessica was looking at the people around. A habit that she had never broken, crowds fascinated her. She saw a young family with twins that were about two. She also noticed a teenage couple who looked like they were probably suppose to be in school, but had ditched to spend time together. Then she noticed a man eating an apple. He was using a rather big pocket knife to cut the apple into slices as he ate it. She was starting to think how strange that was when she heard screaming. It took a moment to realize it was coming from Jordan.

Jordan had started screaming and was shaking. Jessica noticed that she had peed in her pants. Something was scaring her. Danny looked lost as to what to do. Lindsay and Flack were just as lost, but Flack had grabbed his gun just in case. People were starting to stare at the young girl and the adults who were with her.

"Jordan," Jessica was trying to get the girl to look at her. So she moved right into her line of sight and started speaking softly and slowly. Danny could just barely make out what she was saying. "Jordan, look at me. I am right here. Let's leave the scary place. Let's go back to the beach. The sand in our toes, look over there a little girl is building a castle in the sand. The waves are splashing. Our toes are getting wet. The bottom of our legs got wet too when the waves crashed on them." Jessica had not even realized that Jordan had stopped screaming and was starting to breathe normally. Danny touched her shoulder to let her know everything was ok.

Jessica picked up the little girl and started walking quickly to the bathroom. Lindsay almost had to run to catch up with her. Danny and Don were just left standing there not quite sure what to do.

As they reached the restroom, a lady with a small girl looked at Jessica, "I have a spare pair of panties and shorts in my bag if you want them. We are potty training."

Jessica grinned slightly at the gesture. "Thank you, but I have stuff in my bag. That was really nice of you."

"Well, moms have to stick together." Then the woman walked out of the restroom leaving Jessica and Jordan alone. Jordan was holding so tight to Jessica's neck that Jessica was starting to feel like she was losing her breath. She peeled the girl off of her and helped her change clothes. Jordan was not about to leave Jessica to go change by herself. After they had cleaned up, they walked slowly out of the restroom.

"Let's go home." Jessica said, and Jordan just nodded. Jessica looked around for the detectives, but did not see them. She had run off so fast to protect Jordan she did not even think about them. She started back towards the monkey's area. Careful not to get to close, she looked over the crowd and did not see the detectives anywhere. She decided that it would be best to go to the security department at the zoo. So she started back towards the front of the zoo. As she was walking she glanced over her shoulder and saw a guard heading towards her.

"Are you Jessica?" he asked her.

"Yes" Jessica said a little weary of the man. Jordan had laid her head on Jessica's shoulder and closed her eyes. She did not want to see any more.

"Well you and the little girl need to come with me," he stated. "The police are looking for you."

Jessica was starting to turn to go with the man when she felt a wet spot on her shirt. She knew at that moment the man was not who he said he was. Jordan knew the voice and did not even have to open her eyes. Jessica turned the other direction and started to run. The man grabbed her arm. Jessica kicked him and started screaming, "THIS MAN IS TRYING TO HURT US!" She wanted to draw as much attention as she could to the man.

"Bitch. Give me the girl and I might let you live."

"THIS MAN IS TRYING TO HURT US!" Jessica just kept running and screaming.

The man pulled out a gun and shot. Jessica did not even know what had happened. She just knew her leg hurt and she was on the ground. People started screaming and running. The man grabbed Jordan as Jessica did everything she could to get her back.

Then man went around the corner and then came back and grabbed Jessica's arms and started dragging her in the direction he had just come from. Jessica could feel the ground running over her body as her skin gave way to the force. She felt the warm flow of blood all over her body. The man threw her on the golf cart he had zipped-tied Jordan to. Jessica was getting so tired. She could not help but close her eyes.

(Danny's POV)

He could barely hear what Jessica was saying to Jordan, but was amazed at how quickly she got her to calm down. He realized that Jessica was almost in a trance and touched her shoulder. Jessica quickly grabbed Jordan and took off running. Lindsay followed. Don just looked at Danny and they ran in the direction after the woman.

"Don, I bet she took her to the bathroom."

Don nodded and started to look for a woman's restroom close by, when he spotted Lindsay.

"Do you see them?" she shouted over at Don. He shrugged his shoulder and all three detectives started looking for the two. Danny was starting to get worried and had a bad feeling. They split up and headed in different direction. Danny heard the gun shot first. He started running in that direction as fast as he could. The people running the other way was making it hard to get there" NYPD MOVE!" he started yelling. He got to the spot where he saw Jessica's blood about the same time as Lindsay and Don.

"Lindsay, follow the blood trail. See where it leads. Don call for back up. We need to tape off the area and lock down the zoo. Someone saw something and we need to know what." Danny just started barking out orders.

Don was already on the cell phone and zoo security had started taping off the area. Lindsay had one of the security officers run her to the car to get their kits. Danny and Don started interviewing everyone who was in the general area. They were just about to start going over what they had gathered when Mac walked up. "What happened?"

Danny started telling Mac how Jordan had started having a fit then, how Jessica had run off with her, and then he started on what the eye witnesses said. "One of the witnesses said 'the woman was carrying the child and looked a little scared, when a security officer came up to her. The woman all the sudden went crazy started yelling how the man was trying to hurt her and the child. The man pulled a gun and shot her just once in the leg. He grabbed the child went off in that direction and then came back for the woman. He dragged her that way'"

Mac just looked at Danny, "Keep processing. This case is now top priority. Not only a murder, but a kidnapping as well. The clock is ticking."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We all know it, but I will say it anyway, I do not own CSI:NY, sad as it is. I guess I will still claim Jessica and Jordan**

**A/N: Please review. This chapter gets a little graphic. Just a warning.**

Chapter 5

Jessica woke up and looked around. She tried to move, but felt pain all over her body and realized she had been tied to a bed. She glanced around the room, noticing Jordan curled up in a ball on the other side of the room in a cage.

"So you're awake. Glad to see you could join the activities." The man started to walk over to Jessica and cut her hands free so he could place her on the bed. She tried to fight but she did not have enough strength to.

The man walked over to the cage. "Now let's finish what was started shall we." He hit the cage a number of times till Jordan looked up. "Now you watch your new mommy here. And remember; let's have a better performance than last time."

Jordan was crying and Jessica started kicking and screaming. She had to do what ever she could to stop the man. He had already taken out his knife. "Be good…I hate to cut your tongue out first. I want to hear you moan with pleasure."

"You couldn't make any woman moan with anything but disgust," Jessica cried as his hand hit her face.

"Don't talk to a man like that little girl."

"I can see why she left you. You are no man." This time his fist hit her ribs. But she knew if she stopped then Jordan would watch her be raped just like her mother. "You are a lousy excuse for a man." He kept hitting her and she kept shouting insults to his manhood. He managed to get his pants down. "That's your manhood. I have seen bigger on boys. Is that why you pick on children?" Then handle of the knife hit her temple. That was the last hit she remembered.

She woke to the feel of a man inside of her and started to fight. She bit him, kicked him and started struggling. The man just laughed at her. Then tied her to the side of the bed. As he walked to the cage, Jessica started to throw up. She knew what was next and couldn't stop him. She struggled against the zip-ties around her wrist. She could feel the blood running down her fingers. She felt around trying to find anything to help her. She kicked the side table in her struggle and knocked a lamp off. It broke into a few big pieces. She grabbed one and hid it behind her as the man came to her.

"Bitch. I am going to kill you. Stay put and watch the show." The man picked up the pieces so that Jessica could not use them. Little did he know she already had one.

As the man walked back to Jordan, Jessica started to work on the tie. She was almost through; she could stop this evil man. She just kept telling herself that.

(Back at the lab)

"What do we know?" Mac asked.

"Jordan's mom's real name was Lily Thom. Her ex-boyfriend was obsessed with her. Would not let her out of his sight. He was very controlling and she had to run away." Lindsay started, "Laura moved to New York and changed her name. Stopped talking to anyone who knew her before."

"Her boyfriend, Scott Daniels, was arrested several times for assault." Danny continued for Lindsay. "He beat Lily's sister; she is now in a wheel chair, trying to find Lily."

"We are not sure how he found her, but he did." Stella inserted, "He is all about control right? And he is not familiar with New York…Where would he go to gain control?"

"The crime scene. Complete what he started…" Danny said as the team headed towards the elevator. Flack was already on the phone ordering back up. The drive seemed to take forever.

(Back at the house)

Jessica broke through the tie as the man was starting to undress Jordan. He was finding the task difficult since she was curled in a ball throwing up. He did not even notice Jessica as she headed towards him. She lunged at the man with the glass still in her bloody hands.

He screamed as she caught his face with the glass. "You want to play...Let's play" He stabbed Jessica's arm and she dropped the glass. She was determined not to let him get to Jordan. She would die to protect that little girl. She lunged at him again and the knife hit her shoulder. But she never quit fighting. She was still hitting him, when she heard the door open.

(Outside of the house)

"You, you and you around back" Don barked, "you and you with me"

Don knocked the door down, and the officers ran into the house. Followed by Mac, Danny, and Stella. They were checking each room when they heard a struggle upstairs. Don motioned for them to head up the stairs. Don opened the door and shouted "NYPD put your hands up." The man ignored the direction and grabbed the knife out of Jessica's shoulder. He raised her up and held the knife to her throat. Jessica knew he had no problem killing her. She was getting very weak. Blood running all over her ravaged body.

"I'll kill her if you do not let me finish my job."

"You would kill her anyway," a familiar voice came from the hall. It took all Jessica had to focus on Mac.

"Well the bitch got in the way, so she is now in the game."

"This is not a game. That is your child over there. Lily was pregnant when she left you." The man stopped and looked at Jordan. So Mac continued, "You are going to kill your own daughter."

The man unknowingly let go of Jessica and started towards Jordan who had hid her face and was crying. Don took the opportunity to move in and arrest the man. "You have to right to remain silent…" Don read his rights as the man protested.

"Let me see my girl….I love her." He said as the office dragged him out of the room.

Danny ran over to Jessica. She couldn't fight anymore. She closed her eyes and let the pain take over. Danny yelled, "Call an ambulance now!" Mac leaned over Jessica and started putting pressure on the cuts, "Danny put your hands here. Lots of pressure. She is losing a lot of blood fast. Don. You put your hands on the bullet wound in her leg. Looks like it is bleeding again." This is how the EMT found the three men, holding what was left of Jessica's blood in her body.

Stella grabbed Jordan and took her out of the room.

"She fought to protect you," Stella whispered in Jordan's ear. "She is still fighting."

(Emergency Room)

"What have we got?" the doctor asked the EMT as they were wheeling Jessica in.

"Female, 25 years old, 5'11, 175. One gun shot wound to the right leg, two stab wounds. One in the left shoulder and one in the left arm. Lost a lot of blood at the scene. Has not regained consciousness. Coded in the bus. Pulse is faint, but there. Blood pressure has been steadily dropping"

"Take her to Trauma One Operating room. Let's save this one."

The team could only stand and watch as they wheeled Jessica away. Not sure if the new friend would come back. Danny walked to the room Jordan was in and set in the chair next to her bad. She was sedated at the moment and was sleeping. Danny grabbed her hand. He sat there for the next several hours.

"Danny." Lindsay broke the silence in the room. "Jessica is out of surgery. She is in a room resting, but the doctors say the rest is up to her."

"Will you stay with her, while I go see Jessica?" Danny asked and at Lindsay's nod he walked out of the room.

When he got to the waiting area out side of Jessica's room he saw a familiar short red headed woman. Katie looked up with tears in her eyes and grinned.

"Has anyone called her family?" Danny asked.

Katie looked up again, "I did. They will be here first thing in the morning."

Danny walked into the room and tears fell before he could stop them. The sounds and sights were just like those of Louie and Don being in the hospital. Danny was not sure how much more he could take.

"Ok…I know we just met a few days ago, but you owe me a real date…So you have no choice but to wake up." Danny was fighting a losing battle with the tears. "There is a little girl who needs you to wake up. I need you to wake up."

Mac walked in and touched Danny's shoulder, "Go take a break, she's not going anywhere."

Danny just turned and cried on Mac's shoulder. Much like he had done when Louie was in the hospital. And just as sudden as the tears started, they stopped and Danny looked up.

"I have to do something…I'll be back." With that he left the hospital.

(Child Protective Services)

Danny almost ran over a woman when he walked into the building. He stopped at the front desk showing his badge.

"I am looking for Jessica Johnston's boss."

The woman looked on her computer and pointing him towards Aaron's office. Karen had already been called by the front and was expecting the detective.

"Sir, I am Karen Lapto. Aaron Wallace is Jessica's boss. He will be right with you," Karen stated as Danny reached her desk. She looked into his eyes and could not help but ask, "Is there something wrong with Jess?"

Danny's expression changed drastically and Karen gasped.

"I'm Aaron Wallace. Can I help you?" Aaron walked into the room as Karen started to cry.

"I am Danny Messer with the NYPD," Danny started. "Can we go into your office?"

Aaron could hear the urgency in his voice and led him in. Danny told Aaron of the events over the past few days. He talked about what had happened to Jessica and Jordan. And how he had grown acustommed to Jordan. How he wanted to start the process of adopting her. Aaron just looked at the man in front of him and let the words he said run through his brain.

"I'm sorry Mr. Messer, but Jordan is already being adopted by someone." Aaron's words hit like knives to Danny's heart. He could not bear to lose Jordan too. "The paperwork was signed yesterday."

Danny could not control the tears anymore and fell on Aaron's couch and cried.

"Didn't Jessica tell you?" Aaron kept talking. "She is adopting Jordan. I sent the papers to her yesterday. The grandparent had sole guardianship and arranged it through a private lawyer, provided by Jessie's parents. The judge signed them last night."

Danny just sat there, not sure what to think of what was happening. His train of thought was broken by his cell phone.

"Messer." Danny listened to the voice on the other end. The grin that crossed his face was undeniable. He looked at Aaron as he hung up the phone, "She's awake"

Danny left. Aaron and Karen both said they would stop by the hospital later. Danny got back to the hospital as quickly as he could. He walked into the room Jessica was in.

"What the hell ya thinkin?" Katie was saying, "Blue is just not your color." Jessica laughed then almost cried from pain. Katie had a way of doing that. Danny just smiled at the conversation. "Aw look your sexy science geek is here. I guess I should give you your privacy." Jessica punched Katie as she got up.

Jessica smile shyly at Danny. "Please don't look at me. I am a mess."

"Nah. You're beautiful." Danny smiled and Jessica blushed. "You promised me a real date remember."

"Yeah, dinner and a movie." Jessica grinned as she got lost in his blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were adopting Jordan?"

"I wanted to talk to her first. I was going to tell her after we got back from the zoo, but that didn't happen."

Danny and Jessica were interrupted by a knock on the door. Danny saw Lindsay first then Jordan.

"Jessica, someone wanted to see you." Lindsay ushered Jordan in the door.

"Jordan, are you ok?" Jordan ran up to Jessica at that and started crying. Jessica just held her in her arms. "Shhh. He's gone. Danny got rid of him, just like he promised and I'm not going anywhere. I promise that too."

"You're going to send me away aren't you?" Jordan asked through her tears.

"No. If you want to you can come and live with me." Jessica waited patiently for Jordan to answer. She only received a hug.


	6. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own any CSI related stuff. I will claim Jessica nd Jordan (and Katie only if you like her)_**

**_A/N: I am working on a sequel 'Day by Day' It will get much more detailed over the past year after Jessica leaves the hospital. Thanks to everyone for reading and as always please review._**

Epilogue

It was eleven months after the whole ordeal, Jordan was celebrating her ninth birthday with her new mom. She had opened her gifts and was enjoying her cake. She looked around the room. She had a new family now. Jessica had made sure of the. She had even gotten the chance to meet her other grandparents. Laura's parents were very kind to Jordan and were supportive of Jessica having custody of her. Jessica promised to let Jordan come and visit as often as they could.

Danny had been around a lot too. He and Jessica started dating after she got out of the hospital. Jordan spent a lot of time with her Aunt Katie, who she thought was crazy, but loved hanging out with her. Don and Lindsay were in the process of planning a wedding and had asked Jordan to be the flower girl. Jordan was really happy.

"So did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?" Jessica whispered to Jordan.

"More than I could have ever asked for." Jordan just grinned.

"Jordan I have one more present for you." Danny announced so everyone could hear. "This is from Jessica and me." He handed Jordan a small box with a little red ribbon on top. She opened it up and gasped. "Really?" she squeaked out. It was riding lessons. Jordan did not have anyone to teach her any more since her mom was gone. She rode sometimes with Lindsay but had not been doing courses in almost a year. Jessica knew how important that was to her.

"Yes, for real. Once a week for a year. And you get to compete. That is why you got new riding pants and boots. I wanted to make sure you look your best while getting those trophies." Jordan ran over and hugged Jessica.

(a month later, Jessica's 26th birthday)

The phone was ringing and Jessica was yelling for Jordan to answer it.

"Hello." Jordan finally got to the phone, "Mom it's for you" Jordan didn't even realize what she said till Jessica came out of her room. She had tears in her eyes. Jordan just looked at her, "Is it ok if I call you that."

"More than you will ever know." Jessica wiped the tears away as she answered the phone. "Hello."

"_Happy Birthday."_

"Hey mom."

"_Did she just say what I think she did?"_

"Yeah, I think that is the best birthday present ever."

"_Well I am sure you have plans but I wanted to call before your dad and I left. We have dinner plans. You know the business."_

"Thanks for calling mom. I love you."

"_I love you too sweetheart. And Happy Birthday."_

The women hung up. For the first time since she was in New York she felt like she was home. Jessica had a life and a family here. The knock on the door broke her thought. She looked through the peep hole and grinned as she opened the door.

"Ya ready to go yet?" Katie asked, "You ain't gettin any younger."

Jessica shook her head and grinned, "Girl you have got to come up with some new material."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this." Katie whined at Jessica. She was wearing a long sleek black dress with spaghetti straps, with black heels and her hair was down with light curls in it.

Jordan came in the room at that; looked straight at Katie and started laughing, "You look funny Katie."

"That's it I'm changing."

"No, If you want to go to dinner with us for my birthday you have to wear that."

Katie sighed defeated, just as the buzzer went off. It was Danny, so Jessica buzzed him in. When he got to the door, he stared at Katie.

"Who is this Jessica? I thought I knew all of your friends?" Danny grinned mischievously.

"I'm not going. I can't do this all night." Katie pouted and Danny laughed. Jessica gave him a look that said apologize or regret it.

"I couldn't resist, you look very nice Katie."

"Fine" Katie pouted till they reached the curb. Danny had a limo waiting for the women. Jordan about fell off her heels when she jumped excitly.

"Ladies," Danny opened the door and Jordan jumped in. Katie went in next. As Jessica reached the door Danny closed it and leaned into her. "Happy Birthday" he whispered as he kissed her softly. Jessica did not stop at that and made the kiss more passionate as a thanks for the ride. They were interrupted when a voice came from the sun roof. "Get a room." Jessica could hear Jordan giggling at Katie's comment.

"Guess we should get goin." Danny opened the door and the two got in.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Jessica asked.

"You'll see." Danny just grinned at Katie.

When they reached the hotel Jessica just assumed they were eating at the restaurant, until they walked past it. Danny kissed Jessica's hand as Katie opened the door to the ball room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Tears welled in Jessica's eyes as she scanned the room. Her friends from the lab and work were there, her parents, all of her siblings, nieces, nephews, and a few other family members, even some friends from back home.

"What a way to meet the family." Katie said to Danny. Jessica shot a look in her direction as she walked towards her parents.

"Mom, Dad." Jessica hugged them both. And grabbed Danny's hand. "This is Danny my boyfriend."

"Yes we have met." Jessica's dad said. "In the hospital last year."

Jessica continued her way around the room introducing Danny, "There is a quiz later." She laughed, knowing he was getting lost in the names. After they had made the rounds. Danny called everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone." People started to quiet down and he continued, "We are here to celebrate the life of this beautiful creature right here. I am sure you are all getting hungry and are ready to get the party started, but I would like to give Jessica my gift first."

Danny pulled a little blue velvet box out of his pocket. Tears started to well up in Jessica's eyes. She looked nervously around the room and her mom was crying.

"Jessica I met you one year ago tonight. This has been the best year of my life. I don't want to lose you ever. I almost lost you once and I refuse to do it again. Will you marry me?" Danny held his breath unintentionally as he waited for the answer.

"Yes" Jessica grabbed Danny into a kiss.

**_Complete for now_**


End file.
